


Worries

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Cuckolding, Disgusting Man, F/M, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mind Break, Netorare, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Trapped Man, Ugly Man, Violent Sex, Vivid Descriptions of Grotesque Objects, pus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: “The tow truck can only carry one additional passenger, so one of us has to sit in the back of the car.” My girlfriend explains as she glances over to our broken down vehicle, the useless piece of metal simply sitting at the side of the road with its hazard lights blinking.It was the middle of the night, and my girlfriend and I were in the middle of a worrying situation. Just after our wonderful dinner date, which my girlfriend paid for because I had forgotten my wallet, the two of us were enjoying a wonderful night’s drive, in a car my girlfriend drove and owned because I didn’t have a license. Halfway through our drive, however, our car had suddenly experienced a mishap with its engine, the chunk of metal suddenly vibrating violently before failing completely. With no other choice, my girlfriend was forced to call a tow truck service to tow our vehicle back home…which leads to my current predicament.I was worried, worried about leaving my girlfriend alone. I knew that since it was her car, she should be the one that sat with the driver and directed him, but I couldn't imagine what would happen if I simply left her alone with him... I couldn't imagine it...





	Worries

“The tow truck can only carry one additional passenger, so one of us has to sit in the back of the car.” My girlfriend explains as she glances over to our broken down vehicle, the useless piece of metal simply sitting at the side of the road with its hazard lights blinking. 

It was the middle of the night, roughly two in the morning to be precise, and my girlfriend and I were in the middle of a worrying situation. Just after our wonderful dinner date, which my girlfriend paid for because I had forgotten my wallet, the two of us were enjoying a wonderful night’s drive, in a car my girlfriend drove and owned because I didn’t have a license, down a long stretch of road beside the ocean, a destination I suggested because it was open and safer than the mountains. Halfway through our drive, however, our car had suddenly experienced a mishap with its engine, the chunk of metal suddenly vibrating violently before failing completely. With no other choice, my girlfriend was forced to call a tow truck service to tow our vehicle back home…which leads to my current predicament. 

There were a lot of problems concerning this simple matter of deciding who sits where in this situation, the many factors I had to consider creating a broth of confusion and worry inside my head. My girlfriend was no ordinary woman; she was a young model who frequently appears in a popular magazine that attracted both men and women alike. The female readers were attracted to her interviews and tips on how to become beautiful, her ordinary background of being a salary man's daughter resonating with many of her female readers. 

However, I was more worried about her male readers, the hungry wolves that flocked to the lone sheep. I didn’t want to toot my own horn, but my girlfriend was out of many guys’ leagues. She had blonde hair silkier than high-quality fabric, she had flawless skin and a radiant glow around her body, she had a slim figure built upon her hard work and discipline and an eye-catching pair of B-cup breasts that only accentuated her frame, the small size neither too big nor too small for her body line. Thus, I was constantly worried about leaving her alone around guys, the small chance that a wolf would jump and devour the frail sheep too frightening for me to bear. 

Especially after a date like we had just had, my girlfriend’s beauty skyrocketing whenever she was around me. Although it may sound presumptuous of me, but I believed that it was the pure love she had for me that made her beautiful. Whenever we go out on dates and the such, my girlfriend would go all out to become the perfect woman, her dresses always dazzling and her make-up perfect. 

“Maybe I should sit with the driver and direct him to our home; you do have a slight direction problem don’t you dear?” My girlfriend jokes, unaware of the internal struggle I was currently facing, as I consider her suggestion, her reasoning flawless as always. 

“I guess that could work...” I sigh as a victor arises from the battlefield inside my mind, a decision made. 

………..

“Good evening ma’am, I’m from Wolf’s Towing Service.” A burly man with a large beer gut and a badly maintained goatee introduces himself as he shakes my girlfriend’s hand, his greasy fingers staining my girlfriend’s precious skin. “May I prepare the vehicle?”

“No problem, do as you like.” My girlfriend smiles as she watches over the man’s work, making sure no damage was made to her precious vehicle. “You can go and relax in the car; I think it’ll be easier to go in now that it isn’t hooked up yet.”

“That’s true…” I give in to my girlfriend’s reasoning, although not fully happy that I was leaving her alone with the fat wolf that seemed to indulge in his own gluttony. I enter the vehicle as per normal, my eyes never leaving the burly man as I step into the car. “Take care and be careful, ok darling?” I shout to my girlfriend a warning as I shut the car door, her gentle smile warming up my heart and freeing me of my worries. 

However, my worries soon escalated to a level far beyond human recognition. In the split second I took my eyes off of him, the burly man had suddenly appeared behind my girlfriend, the strong brute easily pinning her against the car. I try to dash out of the vehicle and save my girlfriend, but the wolf had reacted faster than I and had already grabbed hold of the car keys inside my girlfriend’s pocket, locking me in and trapping me inside my metallic prison. 

“LET GO OF HER ASSHOLE!” I scream at the top of my lungs, but the look on the man’s face was telling me that my words were not getting through the sound-proof barrier that was magically enveloping every vehicle in the world, my voice unable to even tickle his ears. 

“HAHAHA! I CAUGHT MYSELF THE WONDERFUL MODEL! HOW I’VE DREAMED OF FUCKING HER AFTER MASTURBATING TO HER PICTURES! HAHAHA!” The burly man laughs evilly as his perverted and dastardly intentions manage to reach both my ears and my girlfriend’s, although two different emotions appeared on our faces. My face was filled with anger and rage, a fury that burned so hot it could potentially burn down the vehicle… although that was impossible. 

My girlfriend’s face, however, was one of true fear and horror, the knowledge that she was helpless and going to be raped by a monster such as the orc pinning her against the vehicle the hero was trapped in frightening her to the core. My girlfriend was never a strong woman, her position as a model making it so that she was forced to maintain her slim figure and unable to gain any muscle. Of course, she had taken up some self-defense classes and yoga throughout her life, but those expensive lessons were worthless against the pure brute strength the ogre holding her down contained. 

“TIME TO FEAST!” The burly man announces his evil intentions as he tears off my girlfriend’s expensive cocktail dress with one hand, his other holding her wrists together, and pulls her lace underwear to her knees. “I do love the sight of pulled down panties…” The ogre drooled as he indulged in his fetish, his saliva landing perfectly on my girlfriend’s forcefully stuck out ass and trickling down her crack, the disgusting sewage staining my girlfriend’s perfectly clean hole. 

“NO!” My girlfriend screams as she struggles, although her efforts were futile. “I don’t want to be raped in front of darling!” 

“Ohoho… That’s a good idea!” The burly man grins as if he had just received a brilliant idea from the heavens, the disgusting pig quickly changing tactics as he picks up my girlfriend by her waist and lifts her into the air, her legs restricted by her panties and her hands bound by the man’s large hooves. “Let’s give your man a better view…” The burly swine laughs as he presses my girlfriend’s perfectly round ass against the window next to me, the man’s lower half just barely within range of the window. 

“NOOO!” My girlfriend screams as tears began to flow down her cheeks, the cruel mixture of fear and embarrassment destroying her mental strength and leaving her both mentally and physically vulnerable. 

“Now…” The man chuckles evilly as he pulls down his own pair of trousers, revealing the smegma-coated tip of his ugly stick, the malformed and disgusting rod able to scare even the sickest of STD patients. The man’s member was not only purple in color and bent abnormally far, it was also covered in boils and pus, the disgusting appendage suitable to be attached to the equally repulsive man. “Time to enjoy…” The man whispers at a volume such that I could hear his evil words as he slowly lowers my girlfriend down to his rotten meat, my girlfriend’s pristine and clean flower slowly descending onto the vile rod. 

“AHHHH!” My girlfriend screams in pain as the bloated meat of the man’s member forcefully penetrates her dry chambers, the putrid shlong audibly bursting inside my girlfriend’s holy walls and releasing a wave of miasma. The mixture of pus from the boils bursting and the man’s black semen flows out from the gap between my girlfriend’s hole and the now deflated shlong, a visible miasma filling the air in all of its pollution. 

“Time for round two!” The orc announces his intent as he begins to forcefully pound his barely hard pencil into my girlfriend, his rough thrusts visibly hurting her as a river of tears stream down her cheeks. The angle he had raised her up to was just perfectly within my line of sight, although the yellow pus and black tainted semen was slowly covering the window. It was like a front row seat to a horror movie, and the climax was yet to come. 

The horrible shape of the man’s length meant that normal penetration was impossible, although this would normally hurt the man, this man was special. Not only was the rod of the man horribly disfigured, tainted, covered in grime and fucked up beyond relief, it was also covered in a faint layer of already hard scabs that were now leaking blood. 

The force the man was thrusting was clearly causing his scabs to peel off and leak, but the pleasure from having his first woman in god knows how long was clearly clouding his mind. Although I would have normally been happy to see this small shred of karma, I was instead horrified by what that little detail did to my girlfriend. 

“AAHHHH!” My girlfriend screamed at the top of her lungs as the pain breaks her, her eyes rolled back as sheer pain shocks her. The peeled layer of thick scab had become a weapon, the sharp edges cutting away at my girlfriend’s inner walls as each thrust from the man pulled out another wave of blood. The damage to the outside looked far worse, however, as the sharp scabs cut away at the once clean and smooth lips and leaving behind a wall of red muscle her skin was once protecting, the scabs each holding a thick skewer of internal red wall meat and external white flesh. 

The violent and brutal treatment continued over and over, my eyes forced to witness as my girlfriend’s skin was slowly peeled off and leaving behind a ruined wasteland where the holy garden once was. My ears were forced to listen as my girlfriend screams in pain, the moments of silence between the times she had passed out and the times she was forced awake by the sheer pain especially brutal. 

“Baby…Help…” My girlfriend continued to repeat as she was slowly drained of all life, her words breaking me mentally as I continued to scream in attempts to drown out what was happening in front of me. I shut my eyes to prevent the nightmare from continuing… I abandoned her to save myself…

I’m sorry, my love…

I’m sorry…

……

“Darling? Darling?” The voice of my girlfriend forces my eyes open, my heart thumping violently inside my chest as I quickly scan the area for the monster, but he was nowhere to be seen. “Are you ok darling? You suddenly spaced out when I suggested I would sit in front with the driver…” My girlfriend explains with a worried look on her face. I breathe a sigh of relief… It was only a vivid scene played out by my imagination. 

“Darling, listen to me.” I speak with determination in my voice, a voice that would not take no for an answer. “I’m sitting in front so you should quickly hide in the car.” 

“Huh? What’s with your sudden manliness?” My girlfriend asks with surprise written all over her face, although a faint scent of love from being protected was being emitted alongside it. I couldn’t tell her… I couldn’t admit that my imagination was currently fueling my decisions. 

“Just trust me.” I leave her with the cool sounding line as I watch the tow truck appear from the horizon, the bright headlights blinding me but not blinding my determination. I step forward, ready to take whatever monster was coming to me like a true hero protecting his maiden princess… this was the determination of a man.

“Ahh!” A feminine voice appears from the vehicle as a beautiful blonde steps out from the tow truck, a gorgeous beauty with a large rack and a perfect figure appearing where the orc should have been. “You guys must be the couple that required assistance. I truly sympathize with the two of you, the car must have broken down during your lovely date right?”

“Ah! Yes!” I reply unnaturally as I began to panic a little, the shock from having the orc in my nightmares replaced by a beautiful goddess clearly getting to me. It was at that moment my girlfriend appeared behind me, a worried look on her face. 

“Baby… Can you sit in the back of the car…? I can’t let this vixen near you…” My girlfriend admits her paranoia as she begs me with her puppy dog eyes, her worries clearly built from her imagination…


End file.
